For a high functionality and performance of such systems, multiple semiconductor chips and devices, e.g., processors or memories or both of them, are connected to each other, and to an interconnection unit used for integration in a more complex system. The system is conventionally built by in form of standard modules having separate devices assembled. The several standard modules are mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB), and electrically connected by multiple connecting elements. The PCB can further comprise components such as passive electronic components or power supply and the interconnection unit. The standard modules themselves in this matter can include one or more components that are electrically connected to each other or are connected to a substrate by means of wiring or through silicon connections. The latter are led through the chip or the substrate.